Kessie and the Soldier
by RainbowDashFan1797
Summary: When Kessie is sad because of her father, Rabbit saying she doesn't need him and refusing to read her one last bedtime story, she begins to cry. But when a stranger comes to the Hundred Acre Wood, he tries to comfort Kessie any way he can. Will this stranger be able to make the sad little blue bird feel better? Read and from find out.


**Hello, everyone. This is RainbowDashFan1797, and welcome to my very first Winnie the Pooh fanfic. If you remember the episode "Find her Keep her", you probably remember the scene where the little blue bird Kessie starts crying.**** I really wish someone was there to comfort her. So, I thought that maybe there would be someone to cheer her up. That someone would be a soldier. I would tell you more, but as always, I don't wanna spoil anything. I hope you enjoy this story. Here we go. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Winnie the Pooh". All rights go to its respective owners.** **I only own the soldier.**

Kessie and the Soldier

It was a snowy winter night in the Hundred Acre Wood. Rabbit was sitting in his rocking chair next to the fireplace, looking very sad. He was thinking about the little blue bird he took in a long time ago. Kessie. He was thinking about all the time they spent together. From when she was a baby to when she was a little girl. He had become like a father to her. She even called him "Rabbie" to show she loved him. But then came the day. The day he dreaded so much. The day where Kessie would have to fly South for the winter.

He really didn't want her to fly. So he desperately tried to keep her from doing so against his friends' wishes and against Kessie's own will. He made her promise she wouldn't ever fly. But when Rabbit was falling to his death, Kessie saved him by flying. The one thing she promised she would never do. He just sat in his rocking chair looking at the stuffed bunny in his hands, not knowing what to do. Just then, he heard a sweet little voice.

"Rabbie?"

Rabbit instantly knew who that was. It was Kessie. He quickly hid the bunny. Kessie came in carrying a red story book.

"Um, Rabbie? Could you... would you read me one last bedtime story?" She asked.

"You mean... before you... leave." Said Rabbit.

"Oh no. I didn't mean that. I meant..."

Rabbit got up and walked to his bedroom, carrying the stuffed bunny in his hand.

"You don't need me to read you a bedtime story. You don't need me for anything." He said.

And with that, he went into his room and shut the door, leaving Kessie all alone. Hearing that, Kessie wasn't just sad. She was heartbroken. She set the book down in the rocking chair and walked over to her little pink chair. Once she sat down, she began to cry.

Meanwhile, outside, someone was walking through the storm. It was a man probably in his late thirties. He tried his best to find shelter, but no luck. Things were looking grim for him. Just when he thought he would never find shelter, he saw a light up ahead. He quickly walked towards it, hoping it was a light from some kind of house. After a few minutes, he eventually found the source of the light. What he saw both surprised and confused him. It was none other than a tree.

"Now who would be living in a tree?" He wondered.

He walks towards the tree. When he got to the front of it, he saw a door. He walked up to it and gently knocked. But no one answered. He tried knocking a little louder, but there was still no answer. He then thought about just opening the door anyway. But what if it was locked? He then shook his head.

"I know this might be a bad idea, but I really need to get out of this cold." The man thought.

He desperately grabbed the knob and turned it. To his surprise and relief, it clicked. He slowly opened the door which made a slight creaking sound as it opened. He noticed that the door was kind of short. He ducked under the entrance frame and walked in. He then shut the door. He looked around at the place and saw that it looked just like an ordinary house. There were two chairs, one big and one small, a fireplace, and there were some toys on the floor. Just then, he heard what sounded like crying. But this wasn't normal crying. It sounded like a child crying.

He looked around until he found it was coming from the little pink chair. Slowly and quietly, he walked to it. Once he walked in front of it, he was a little surprised at what he saw. It was none other than a little blue bird that was crying her eyes out. At first, he didn't know what to think. It was pretty unusual to see a bird crying. He then sighed.

"Well, bird or not, a child is still a child. And from the looks of it, she may need someone to calm her down." He thought.

The man then got down on his knees. It just hurt him to see a child cry despite what species they are. He then used his finger to wipe away the child's tears.

"Are you okay, little one?" The man asked.

Kessie slowly opened her eyes to see who was talking to her. When she looked up, she was surprised at who she saw. She saw a man with brown hair wearing a helmet. He was also wearing a soldier's uniform. Kessie was at a loss for words. Who was this stranger?

"Wh-who are you?" She asked, a little nervous.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." The man assured her, "My name is Jonathan. Jonathan Cutter. What's your name?"

"K-Kessie. *sniff* My name's Kessie." She said in between sobs.

"What's the matter, child? Why are you crying?" Jonathan asked.

Kessie sniffled again as she wiped away her tears and looked up at the man.

"Well... The thing is... I flew." She said.

Jonathan was confused.

"You flew?" He asked.

Kessie nodded.

"Yeah."

"But you're a bird. Aren't birds supposed to fly?"

"Yes. But when I did, it made Rabbie sad."

"Who's Rabbie?" Asked Jonathan.

"He's my father." Kessie said as she started crying again.

Jonathan stroked the child's head, trying to calm her down.

"There there. There's no need to cry. Besides, you should be happy that you flew. It's just a natural thing for a bird. If you can fly, you can fly South for the winter." Jonathan said.

The little bird looked up at the man.

"That's exactly what made him upset in the first place." Said Kessie.

"What happened?"

Kessie then told him about how Rabbit made her promise to never fly and how she had been secretly trying to fly as well. She also told him about Rabbit's friends trying to teach her how to fly and how Rabbit was angry about it. She then told him about when Rabbit was falling to the ground below and how she saved him by flying.

"And that made your father sad?" Jonathan asked.

Kessie sniffled before continuing.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said, "I really thought he would be proud of me. But it turns out I was wrong. I asked him if he could read me one last bedtime story and he refused to because he said I didn't need him anymore."

For a minute, there was silence. Finally, Kessie spoke.

"I think he hates me now." She said.

Jonathan was a little shocked when he heard that.

"What makes you say that?"

"I say that because I think he's mad at me for breaking that stupid promise! Just because I care about flying doesn't mean I don't care about him. And him saying I don't need him... I don't know what to say about that."

Jonathan thought about what to say. There has to be a way to cheer this child up.

"Kessie."

"Yes, sir?"

"Just because your father is upset about you flying doesn't mean he's mad at you and it doesn't mean that he hates you. He's just sad because he's worried about you. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to you." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, I figured that much." Said Kessie.

"Bottom line is your father doesn't hate you nor is he mad at you. He just doesn't want to lose you."

Just then, the two heard a voice.

"He's right, Kessie."

They turned to see Rabbit standing in the doorway. He walked towards them. Kessie flew to him with happy tears in her eyes.

"Rabbie!"

Rabbit then pulled the little blue bird into a hug. He was also crying himself.

"I'm so sorry, Kessie. I'm sorry I tried to keep you from flying. I was so selfish." He said in between sobs.

"It's alright, Rabbie. I forgive you." Said Kessie.

They looked at Jonathan.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. What's your name?" Asked Rabbit.

"My name is Jonathan. Jonathan Cutter." Jonathan introduced, "And you must be Kessie's father."

Rabbit nodded.

"I am. My name is Rabbit. I see you've already met Kessie."

"I have."

"Jonathan?"

The man turns to Kessie.

"Yes, Kessie?"

"What are you?" She asked, "I was just asking because I'm curious."

"Well, if you must know, I'm a veteran. A veteran is a man or woman who has been in the service during the war. For instance, I was in the US army and I have served in World War II. World War II was a really dark and bleak time for all of us. It was a time where many people were killed."

Rabbit and Kessie gasped and looked at each other. They had never heard about war before. They turned back to the man.

"That actually sounds... horrible." Rabbit said.

Jonathan nods.

"It was."

"Did the war eventually come to an end?" Kessie asked.

"It eventually did, yes. It ended when the axis powers known as Germany, Italy, and Japan surrendered a week after Adolf Hitler, the one who started the war, committed suicide. Thus, everything was right again." Jonathan said.

"That's good to hear." Said Kessie.

Jonathan then got a sad look.

"Although, after the war, I retired from the army and decided to go back home. However, when I got there, I learned something terrible had happened. I found out that my house burned down. What was even worse was that my wife was inside when it happened. She unfortunately did not survive." He said.

Rabbit's and Kessie's faces went from happy to sympathetic. They felt very sorry for Jonathan knowing what he went through. Even after the war.

"We're... really sorry about that, Jonathan." Rabbit apologized.

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

"How did you get here?" Asked Kessie.

"After I lost everything, I lived with a friend of mine for a year. That was until he told me about Great Britain and the beautiful countryside it had. He suggested that maybe I can find someplace to stay there until I got back on my feet again. After that, I traveled to Great Britain. And to make a long story short, in the winter, I found this place." Jonathan said.

"This place is called the Hundred Acre Wood. It's a place where a boy named Christopher Robin and some of us live. It's not much, but you're welcome to stay here if you want." Said Rabbit.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, thank you very much. I don't know what to say." Said Jonathan.

"After years of fighting for your country, you deserve both praise and a nice place to live. You can't be on your own forever."

"Thanks, Rabbit."

"You're welcome, Jonathan."

Just then, they heard Kessie make a cute little yawn.

"Are we tired?" Rabbit asked.

Kessie nodded.

"Well, we better get to bed." Rabbit said, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep in the rocking chair. Also, you might need this." Jonathan said as he walked to the chair.

He picked up the red story book and handed it to Rabbit. He took the book and told him thank you. Jonathan said goodnight to Rabbit and Kessie who said goodnight to him. The father and daughter went into Rabbit's bedroom and he shut the door. Rabbit sat down on the bed holding Kessie.

"Kessie."

"Yes, Rabbie?"

"I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what and that I'm sorry for saying you didn't need me. And while that may be true, you will always be in my heart. And I will support your decision." Rabbit said.

A small smile formed on the little blue bird's face.

"Thank you, Rabbie." Kessie said.

Rabbit sets Kessie on his lap and picks up the book.

"Now, how about one last bedtime story." He said.

"Sounds good to me." Said Kessie.

Rabbit opens the book and starts to read to Kessie. The blue bird who he considered his child.

THE END

_To all the brave men and women who fought for our country and our freedom, thank you for your service._

**Author's Note: I just want to say thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's a bit crappy and rushed. Also, Happy Veterans Day to our service men and women. Please be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Until next time, see you later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


End file.
